Rye-Rye99
Rye-Rye99 is a somewhat successful YouTuber from Canada who focuses on the animatronic characters from the video game; “Five Nights at Freddy’s”, created by Scott Cawthon. He is mostly well-known for his Source Filmmaker animations of the FNAF characters and many Garry’s Mod gaming videos he makes with his friends, who are usually other fans of the FNAF series. Personality His goal on YouTube is like any other, get as many views, and upload as much as possible, while also gaining friends in the process. He is a very easy going guy and has gained many friends online since his joining in 2014, however, has also lost a few due to unruly circumstances. Rye-Rye99 has expressed his concerns in a series of questionable, quote-on-quote, ‘Drama Videos’, however, they are only there for him to address his followers about his feelings towards recent events, to which only serves to show him that he is as human as everybody else. His goal in his videos is to ensure a good laugh for anyone who is watching. Domino Rallies Rye-Rye99 started off his YouTube channel with a series of videos, making domino rallies, which he does not seem to do anymore. These videos consisted of him setting up a simple set of dominoes, and then knocking them down in front of the camera. These videos actually showed Rye's face a few times, but despite this, he did not do an official face-reveal until later in 2015, to which he did when his channel reached 60,000 subscribers. Music Compositions Rye-Rye99 makes music as a hobby, sometimes for use in his videos, or other matters. He mainly makes music using GarageBand, uploading them to his channel occasionally. His most popular track is the theme to “Zany GMOD”, which he composed. Source FilmMaker Animations (SFM) As the Five Nights at Freddy’s video game series grew in mass popularity, so did Rye-Rye99’s SFM animations of the animatronic characters. He was inspired by videos that other YouTubers had made. These videos differ in their lengths, the shortest is around 30 seconds, whereas the longest is 4 to 5 minutes. Some of them focused on the unsettling nature of the original games. Rye-Rye99’s friends supplied some voices, and he made all the animations to go with them. The SFM animations are somewhat improvised, but will stick to a script if the video becomes over-complicated. Zany Gmod Rye has a new Gmod series call Zany Gmod, in this series he and his friends play Gmod and like to mess around and have fun. He makes Zany Gmod episodes most of the time, and has done about 50 Zany Gmod episodes almost in a row. The new episodes that get posted only get about 2,000 views per day and don't get as many views. The Zany Gmod series has recieved mostly mixed reviews from fans. Some of his fans said that "Zany Gmod is getting boring, we want the old Rye back, we want more SFM videos, not Zany Gmod." Some of Rye's friends laugh alot and can get really annoying for some fans. In one episode, fans started to comment '''FoxMcGamer123 X Mangle The Fox SFM '''when FoxMcGamer123 and Mangle The Fox SFM got frozen together and it made them look like they were kissing. Zany Gmod series is not really a good series to watch. Link to Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9iq30fcKuU At 15:31, this is where '''FoxMcGamer123 X Mangle The Fox SFM '''started to happen. Ruined Fnaf Rye-Rye99 has ruined FNAF and has been milking it. He has shipped FNAF Characters such as, Bonnie and Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, and Foxy and Mangle (NOT TOY FOXY!). He also has his "own" FNAF Stories, but he didn't even came up with the story or even came up with anyting, EthGoesBOOM actually made the FNAF Stories, not Rye. His Zany Gmod series have him and his friends use their own FNAF Charcter OC's and it is just insulting to FNAF. His FNAF Animations are terrible and just makes FNAF look like a little kids game and not a horror game. Rye needs to know some things: 1. FNAF is a Horror Game, not a little kids game 2. Stop Shipping FNAF Characters 3. Come up with ur own stories and don't just use someone's story idea 4. Stop using FNAF OC'S because it is a insult to FNAF 5. And Stop Milking FNAF Incidents EthGoesBOOM made a post on Google + post and told his fans that Rye has betrayed him. He stated that Rye was using him for subs, views, and money just to get popular and attention. Alot of Eth's Fans were really mad and started sending hate to Rye. Rye would later make a video of it and stated that he would never used anyone and never cause drama. After Eth's Fans watched Rye's video, they started to ask Eth if all the things Rye said was true. EthGoesBOOM wa shocked that his fans were believing in Rye-Rye99's video. He would make a post saying that he is ending his channel because his fans were believing Rye's Story. EthGoesBOOM's Channel would later be deleted, this made alot of Eth's Fans really mad that they started to attack Rye more and acused him of destroying Eth's Channel. About 2 days later, Eth's Channel would later be restored (He hid his channel instead of deleting it) and his fans apolgized that they believed in Rye's Fake Story. Eth did forgive his fans and said that he would no longer work with Rye-Rye99. This ended their friend relationship and partnership. There have been more Incidents of Rye using people for subs, views and money still. He has also betrayed some of his friends, but he states that he didn't and that they betrayed him. He also states that he respect's opinions, this however is not true. AlexGAMES made a comment on one of Rye's Friend profile and stated that he didn't like a relationship with two people that were dating. Rye was furious with his comment and unfriended him and blocked him, this caused AlexGAMES to not apper in Rye's Videos, and losing popularity. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers